


【哈/性转德】迷人的马尔福小姐

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 不够无情的哈利和坏不彻底的德拉蔻推推拉拉的故事。其实这不就是我们人生的常态吗？大英雄和大坏蛋只在传说里。我们都是凡人。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 哈德/德哈合集





	【哈/性转德】迷人的马尔福小姐

如果有谁认为德拉蔻马尔福是个淑女，那一定是她父亲。

“Draco!”卢修斯从小把德拉蔻顶在头顶上，“在东方，龙代表权利地位优雅与美貌，我的孩子当然值得一切最好的。”

说实话，除了眼里糊了“老父亲滤镜”的卢修斯觉得德拉蔻完美无瑕，其他人对马尔福小姐的槽有一卡车那么多。

“其实她也不怎么漂亮，脸太小太尖像个老鼠。”

“她挺高高在上的，看不起别人。”

“仗着有钱带俩跟班，要不是她爸赞助了球队她能当找球手吗？”

“哈利波特挂着‘救世主’标签，她立刻跑过去跟他说话，迎高踩低。”

斯莱特林的德拉蔻马尔福在霍格沃茨学生堆里可以说恶评如潮，但教授们对她印象并不差，她在教授面前很乖也很努力学习。

考试成绩仅次于赫敏，魔药更是拔尖，魁地奇虽然打不赢波特，但怼其他学院她从来不虚，甚至邓布利多都对她有一点点好感，因为德拉蔻永远坏在校规之内，而且卢修斯真大方，给霍格沃茨省了不少预算。

当然她载的跟头都跟“伏”选之子哈利波特有关。

从哈利的车厢铩羽而归，德拉蔻想不明白:“潘西，为什么哈利波特不跟我握手?我说的哪一句话不对?韦斯莱穷得那么另类难道不是宇宙公认的?哪个世家家里有食尸鬼满院子地精?”

“你说的都对，是哈利波特脑子有坑，坑里有水，水里有……妈呀，谁的癞蛤蟆满地乱爬呢，给你煮了啊!”潘西大叫，一只圆滚滚的蟾蜍慢吞吞地爬过她的脚边。

“来福!”纳威一个飞扑扑到了潘西脚边，欣喜地抓住他的癞蛤蟆，这才抬头看到一双细腿……

“你往哪里看!”穿着裙子的潘西尖叫起来。

“啧，”德拉蔻留下她跟纳威吵架，伸腿迈过趴在地上的男孩，自己走了，

她在思考一个哲学问题:这世界上还有德拉蔻马尔福得不到的东西吗？

不存在吧?

就算有，她也不能让他轻松自在。

抢隆巴顿的记忆球算什么呢，顶多算他看潘西内裤的惩罚，不过哈利居然没从飞天扫帚上掉下来，他不是从来没骑过扫帚吗？

计划把哈利坑进医疗翼再去示好的计划落空了，德拉蔻又想了一个新主意——跟哈利波特一起关禁闭。

海格跟其他人消失在禁林深处，德拉蔻一边走一边斜眼看哈利，长得也就一般吧，拽什么拽(到底是谁拽?)牙牙呼哧呼哧地跟在他们身后。

“喂，波特，”德拉蔻轻飘飘地说，“这里这么黑，你想亲我一下吗？”

哈利没说话，德拉蔻以为他害羞了，刚准备调戏他两句，可是这时候有个戴兜帽的“蛇”爬了过来，德拉蔻大惊失色，扔了提灯就跑……

“他吓晕了，我就甩掉他跑了，”德拉蔻气喘吁吁地跟海格说，“这时候可能已经进了蛇肚子了吧。”气的海格差点晕过去。

还好哈利是“伏”选之子，不会轻易地狗带。

最后格兰芬多拿了学院杯把德拉蔻气的够呛，她可是极限一换三，扣了格兰芬多一百分啊，就这还能输?邓布利多你大大的偏心眼。

她请教斯内普怎么能给邓布利多下绊子，斯内普告诉她老校长日常吃柠檬雪宝维生。

于是德拉蔻买空了糖果店里所有的柠檬雪宝，邓布利多愁眉苦脸整个暑假没有糖吃，血糖都偏低了，早晨起来直头晕。

要说德拉蔻对哈利多上心也没有这回事，她不过是想要最好的那一个，她在暑假画了一堆图表，量化一切数据，就差扒了裤子量量尺寸(精确掉mm)，虽然布雷斯也不错，但他不玩魁地奇人气指数不够。塞德里克虽好，但德拉蔻不喜欢赫奇帕奇(因为纳西莎讨厌赫奇帕奇，赫奇帕奇拐走了她二姐)，总而言之言而总之，哈利波特还是她第一选择。

所以在博金博克，德拉蔻发现了哈利但没出声，她凑过去在惊恐的眼镜男孩嘴角亲了一下，小小声说:“初吻是吗?我收下啦，”她轻佻地笑。

海格找到哈利的时候他正在拼命擦嘴巴，哈利才不喜欢那个斯莱特林小妖精，你看她像什么样子，居然敢主动亲他。

于是在书店里，他当着德拉蔻主动给金妮拿了一堆书，可德拉蔻一点都不生气，她笑得可欢了:“波特，你找了个女朋友?！”然后她指了指哈利的嘴角，做口型——口红没擦干净。

要不是卢修斯这时候跟亚瑟身先士卒地打起来了，哈利不能保证他会不跟洛哈特来个同归于尽。(洛哈特:为什么是我???)

真讨厌啊真讨厌，马尔福!哈利继续猛搓他的嘴角，莫丽立刻关心地问他是不是蔬菜吃得太少得了口角炎?

所以洛哈特搞决斗俱乐部的时候，哈利真的挺想借此机会狠狠揍德拉蔻一顿的，可是德拉蔻立刻扔出来一条黑蛇，勾引哈利说了蛇佬腔。哈利立刻成了嫌疑人，人气大跌。只有德拉蔻在她的图表上给哈利大加分——蛇语者，珍贵的天赋。

画图归画图，哈利归哈利，这不妨碍德拉蔻在海格的课堂上阴阳怪气，搞的海格很尴尬。

“闭嘴，马尔福，”哈利气得对她大叫。

德拉蔻对他眨眨眼，又是那一副让他生气的轻佻表情。

不过报应也来的很快，鹰头马身有翼兽踢断了德拉蔻的胳膊。

“哈利，来帮忙，把马尔福送到医疗翼去。”海格还得安抚暴怒的鹰头马身有翼兽，其它学生乱作一团，海格指挥骑过了巴克比克的哈利去。

德拉蔻抱着胳膊躺地上装死，哈利打横把她抱了起来，“疼疼疼，”德拉蔻搂住哈利的脖子在他耳边吐气如兰，“医疗翼现在没有人，只有床，我记得你经常去那里睡?”

“看来你胳膊不疼了，”哈利冷冰冰地说，“那你自己走去医疗翼吧!”

“别呀，别呀，很疼的。”德拉蔻立刻泪汪汪地说，趁着周围没人在他唇上吻了一下，“谢谢你送我去医疗翼。”

“客气了，”哈利不满地说，又来这一套?虽然说不上讨厌，但也没什么喜悦。

我才不喜欢德拉蔻马尔福，哈利想，喜欢一个人不应该是这样的感觉，哈利决定喜欢一下秋张来证实他的感觉。

“秋张?”德拉蔻在两队长抢球场的时候小声跟哈利说，“她不是跟塞德里克眉来眼去的吗?不是我说，你哪里比得上塞德里克呀?”

“那你去亲塞德里克啊！”哈利气坏了，他的确不如塞德里克怎么啦!你这人实在太讨厌了!

“你以为我没亲过?”德拉蔻笑眯眯，她可比一年级的时候窈窕多了，虽然哈利不承认她多漂亮，但的确是不愁没人亲的。

哈利张口结舌，“你你你——你以后离我远点……”

“我不要，整体我还是更喜欢你。”

哈利觉得德拉蔻的喜欢，绝对不是普世价值上的喜欢 ，更像是——猫喜欢耗子那种喜欢，把他扔在空中用爪子使劲挠。

所以在魁地奇世界杯的宿营地，德拉蔻把他按倒在空帐篷里的时候， 哈利问她到底要怎么样。

“也不要怎么样，”德拉蔻奇怪地说，“跟小姐妹吹牛的时候，她们都很羡慕，纷纷问你吻技怎么样?”

真的很想用金色飞贼敲死你啊，哈利想。

帐篷外人来人往，帐篷里哈利的眼镜片在黑暗里反光。

“我不傻，马尔福，你只是在逗我玩，为了回斯莱特林嘲笑我。”哈利推她，然后触电一样缩回了手。

梅林的钢丝内裤啊，好软。

“粗鲁，波特!”德拉蔻缩了一下，抱住胸口，“你说我不认真，那你要跟我来认真的吗?”

哈利愣了一下:“不……”

“呵，认真不行，不认真也不行，你们格兰芬多真虚伪!”德拉蔻冷笑。

哈利觉得德拉蔻把他绕进去了，但他又不知道怎么反驳，只好大声说:“反正我不搞鬼鬼祟祟那一套，我们格兰芬多绝对光明正大!”

可惜打脸来的非常快，三强杯刚开始，火焰杯就吐出来哈利的名字，德拉蔻的眼珠子快要掉出来了。

“大骗子!”德拉蔻摔了杯子，“你这还光明正大?作弊了吧?格兰芬多就是嘴巴上一套，背地里一套，伪君子!就是为了逃避考试!凭什么勇士不用参加期末考?勇士就不用文化水平吗?我要实名写信给教育部投诉你们!”

一旁的潘西眯起眼睛，你这个重点完全错误啊，德拉蔻。

但投诉明显有效，教育部大笔一挥，三强杯第一次多了一项笔试，分数计入总分。

什么鬼?哈利已经做好考鸭蛋的准备，这太没有悬念了，人家三个七年级，他四年级。

穆迪连夜给哈利的考试桌子上刻答案。

一边刻一边骂——到底是谁没事找事啊?

所以说嘛，检举什么的不能实名啊，德拉蔻这个白鼬变得一点都不冤枉。

但还是让她非常焦躁。

“让哈利被火龙烤熟了吧，”德拉蔻望着一箱子的“波特臭大粪”徽章发呆，她对支持塞德里克提不起什么兴趣，就算他不跟秋张满校园秀恩爱也一样。

好在圣诞舞会还是好的，德拉蔻更在乎她的跳舞袍子，纳西莎比她更在乎:“我找了最好的设计师，你一定会是舞会的焦点，宝贝儿。”

但不开舞算什么舞会的焦点啊，可恨哈利不邀请她。

更过分的是，他居然邀请了帕瓦蒂?德拉蔻敢打包票哈利根本分不清帕瓦蒂和帕德玛。

于是德拉蔻偷偷拽了帕瓦蒂一根头发，接着把她锁进了坏掉的女厕所。

舞会开始了，今天的帕瓦蒂似乎很开心，她朝每个人露出奇怪的微笑，一个劲儿地拉着哈利往前走。哈利觉得自己就像一条马戏团的狗，由她领着表演把戏——这感觉怎么那么熟悉?!

礼堂的墙壁上布满了闪闪发亮的银霜，还挂着好几百只槲寄生小枝和常春藤编成的花环。槲寄生下面的吻让哈利感到她绝对不是帕瓦蒂，她的头发颜色渐渐变浅，她的皮肤渐渐变白，她的复方汤剂到时间了。

她就像灰姑娘童话里一样，时间一到，跑得飞快，鞋都掉了。

草。

花园里都是黏黏糊糊的小情侣，只有罗恩和哈利非常另类，在这么个大冷天出来散步。罗恩是被赫敏气的，哈利嘛……他气的都快要冒烟了!

“你才是我最心爱的宝贝。”哈利拍拍罗恩的肩膀。

罗恩把刚才喝的黄油啤酒都吐了出来。

不知道是不是槲寄生下面的吻有魔法，哈利那天晚上梦见了斯莱特林小毒蛇，是他主动的，她没拒绝。

虽然是梦，但会让哈利想尝试一下是不是真的那么美好。

当然了，梦都是反的。

他不明白她为什么对塞德里克的死毫无感觉，她是不是完全没有心?胸口里跳的是一个拳头大的金加隆吗?

哈利当然想不到德拉蔻在烦恼什么——她当然有心，但她心里现在只有一件大事——伏地魔回来了，住在我们家，我爸爸妈妈怎么办?他们会不会有生命危险?

还有，伏地魔可以摄神取念，她的心可绝对不能被伏地魔读到。

“贝姨，”她乖巧地说，“能教我大脑封闭术吗?”

每个人都有与生俱来的使命，哈利要保护巫师界，而德拉蔻则要努力保护她的家。

“分院帽的歌你听到了吗？它希望我们团结一致。”哈利也不知道为什么总能在走廊遇见德拉蔻。

“这种可能性很小啊。”德拉蔻耸耸肩闪过他身边，“对不起，我要引导新生回宿舍了。”

哈利有点尴尬——我暑假遇见摄魂怪了，德拉蔻——这句话哈利终究没说出口。 

接下来的日子不好过，乌姆里奇让哈利体会到了什么是真正的坏人。而且他的头疼越来越厉害，有时候哈利会想，德拉蔻为什么不来招惹他了，不管认真还的不认真，他都可以试一试。

可德拉蔻毫无动静。

所以当秋张来找他的时候，哈利立刻约她去霍格莫德。

其实秋张只想打听塞德里克的事情，而哈利东张西望，觉得每一个人都像喝了复方汤剂的德拉蔻。两人各怀鬼胎。

最终德拉蔻也没出现，秋张哭着离开了，哈利喝了一口冷掉的茶，喝到了一嘴彩纸。这感觉不对，这一切都不对。

旁边的厕所里发出一声巨响，好像什么人从马桶上摔了下来。

但对哈利的折磨还没有到头，除了被乌姆里奇关禁闭，哈利还得跟着斯内普学大脑封闭术，那课堂比阿瓦达还要惨烈。

德拉蔻推门进来的时候愣了一下，斯内普正对着哈利狂吼。

“波特在补习魔药。”斯内普扭头淡淡地说。也对，就哈利那个魔药成绩，的确需要补习。

“蒙太卡在马桶里了。”德拉蔻说，“乌姆里奇教授搞不定。”

斯内普走得很快，德拉蔻走得很慢，她瞥了哈利几眼:“听说你跟秋张约会了?”

“没有。”哈利摇头，“你不是在厕所都听到了?”

“你也该找个女朋友了，”德拉蔻看着他，“你有目标了吗？”

“有。”哈利轻声说。

德拉蔻顿时不自在起来:“谁呀?洛夫古德?韦斯莱?格兰杰?”

伸手拽过德拉蔻，哈利吻了上去。反正他的大脑已经被头疼和摄神取念搞成浆糊了，他不管了。

她挣扎了几下就缠了上来，没什么淑女的矜持。

但不得不说斯莱特林味道实在美好。

这份关系算是认真还是不认真，哈利不知道，格兰芬多一向动作比脑子更快(除了赫敏)。至少他们拥吻的时候是快乐的，心里的秘密彼此都装作不知道。

但太阳总要升起，露水总会滑下草叶。

卢修斯的阿兹卡班大门，当然是哈利开启的。

虽然送女朋友爹进监狱这件事太过于深明大义，但你姨搞死了我教父也是不争的事实。

小天狼星的离去撕碎了哈利的心，他胸口空荡荡已经什么都不剩了。

他穿着隐身衣来到了斯莱特林车厢，他看着她，她似乎没什么变化，崭新的袍子，优雅的头发，尖刻的嘴巴，但他已经不想去拥抱她了。

德拉蔻躺在潘西大腿上，眼泪都不流。但她的手臂疼死了。

摩金夫人长袍店里哈利的眼神那么冰冷，他推门看到她转身就走了。他为什么不问问她是怎么在黑魔王手里活下来的呢?

他不关心，是的，他一点都不关心。

他痛苦他的，我痛苦我的，我们的痛苦却难以互通。

那标记在她手臂狰狞，她好疼啊。

而且她也活不久了。

黑魔王让她杀死邓布利多，这是个不可能完成的任务，明明他自己都办不到。

这不过是一个漫长的死刑而已。

胡思乱想中，她忽然在空气中看到了什么白色的东西，呵呵，有趣。

“波特，”空车厢里，她在他脸上踢了一脚，“我就当你是来看我的，你小心点，真的，我下次不会对你客气了。”

其实那时候德拉蔻并不确定自己的不客气是指什么。

但在公共休息室八卦的时候， 布雷斯说在鼻涕虫俱乐部，哈利跟金妮眉来眼去，诺特哈哈大笑说他们俩打魁地奇的时候就那样。

“很显然，救世主没有空窗期，”潘西阴阳怪气地说，“德拉蔻，我们套个麻袋揍她一顿吧。”

金妮韦斯莱?她也配?德拉蔻挑起眉毛轻笑:“巫师可不用拳头，何况我可是个淑女。”

淑女不用麻袋，淑女用药。

先用罗米达万尼试验了一下，果然哈利很警惕，不会乱吃东西，中招的是罗恩。德拉蔻拿着迷情剂瓶子，思来想去。

最后决定亲手给他灌下去。

哈利怀疑她，一直跟踪她，虽然他怀疑的很对，但是这也让他很容易掉进陷阱。

她干嘛要在桃金娘的厕所里哭啊，当然是演戏给他看啊。

“统统石化。”

哈利就像一块石头一样倒下了，不过还能说话:“马尔福，你要干什么?”

她就是笑，坏笑。

我们分着喝了吧，迷情剂的味道是草莓味的哦。

如果死人能复活，肯定是被气活的，哈利感到自己的血压一阵阵升高。

事后德拉蔻的血泪总结就是别给初哥喝迷情剂，哈利的活儿差极了，你能想到她是在医疗翼醒来的吗？她家院长的脸都是漆黑的，“马尔福小姐，想自杀我劝你换一种死法，不要死得那么羞耻。”

德拉蔻用床单盖住头。

这双重打击击败了哈利，他整天拉着脸，缺席了之后的魁地奇训练，罗恩和赫敏在他跟前大气也不敢出，反而不怎么吵架了，倒是因为格兰芬多赢了球，金妮跟迪安和好了。

德拉蔻也没想到自己真的能修好消失柜，但杀人比她想象中难，她终究对邓布利多下不了手，她终于搞清楚，她并没有自己想象中那么狠。

不过她面对追杀而来的哈利的时候，立刻就聪明了起来，“波特，” 她摸摸小腹，“我怀孕了，你要当爸爸了!”

哈利的“除你武器”立刻变成了“除我武器”。

事实德拉蔻当然没有怀孕，她怎么会让她的孩子生于战乱中?还是用迷情剂?但她趁哈利混乱的机会逃出了霍格沃茨。

回了家发现卢修斯也逃出了阿兹卡班，纳西莎偷偷问德拉蔻，咱们全家一起逃到乌干达去吧?

“好。”德拉蔻立刻回答。

她不回学校了，再也不见他了，大家两讫了。

当然这是她的一厢情愿。

她才不信哈利出现在马尔福庄园是个巧合，她看着他肿成气球但依然熟悉的脸，跟贝拉说:“不太像哈利波特。”

一直以为自己要做爸爸的哈利，盯着她的水蛇腰很想来一瓶速效救心丸。

“你是来见我的对吧?我就知道你对我念念不忘。”德拉蔻高兴地说，“你跟我立个牢不可破的誓言，我就放你们走!”

此时赫敏正在楼上尖叫，罗恩狠狠地盯着哈利，不管哈利答不答应，他今天都要“卖友求荣”。

拿着德拉蔻的魔杖，多比带着他们离开了马尔福庄园。罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，想说什么最终也没说。

“我不会毁誓的，你这个见证人别担心了。”哈利苦笑，牢不可破的誓言可没那么容易毁掉。

一切都是最莫名其妙的安排，但哈利忽然觉得这样也不错。

他是最终跟伏地魔有一战的人。还好就算他输了，她也不会过不好日子，这一点哈利绝对放心。

虽然德拉蔻的大脑封闭术骗过了伏地魔，但没骗过斯莱特林二傻高尔和克拉布，德拉蔻没事带跟班的坏处现在体现了出来，他们太了解德拉蔻跟哈利并不是她宣称的那种粗浅的关系。

于是他们俩抓了德拉蔻来威胁哈利，最后放了把火把想烧死哈利，结果把自己烧死了。最后关头，哈利把德拉蔻救出了火海。

把她放下扫把，哈利轻声说:“给你最后的机会解开牢不可破的誓言，我要去森林见伏地魔了。”

“你的意思是我们现在赶紧给你家留个后?”德拉蔻眨眨眼，她这个发言真的挺振聋发聩的。

“承认吧承认吧，”哈利叹了口气，承认你爱我有那么难吗?

“你也承认吧承认吧。”德拉蔻眯起眼睛。都英雄救美了，下面肯定是以身相许。

好在哈利赢了，其中有纳西莎帮的忙。果然还是妈妈了解女儿。

世人都不明白为什么好好的救世主大英雄要娶个纯血食死徒。

他们俩的故事被编了又编，丽塔靠她的战后揭秘系列狠狠发了财，关于德拉蔻的叫《马尔福小姐——真正的坏女巫》。

她的书里写了救世主被抓进马尔福庄园之后，为了救大家，跟马尔福小姐立下了牢不可破的誓言，成为了她的奴隶，她把德拉蔻写成了擅长迷惑男人的妖女，跟伏地魔的关系也不清不楚。

这种题材大家都爱看。

于是哈利几乎天天都能收到粉丝邮寄给他的迷情剂解药，双胞胎都从哈利这里进货。

“其实我们的立的誓言只是约定战后摒弃偏见从朋友做起，为什么大家要过分解读?”哈利不解地说，“而且你为什么也要看丽塔的破书，她都把你写成荡妇了。”

德拉蔻合上书:“可是书里人人都爱我，有一点点羡慕。”

“得了，马尔福小姐，”哈利搂住她的肩膀，“我一个你都承受不了。”

“那不是优点!”德拉蔻大叫，是太粗鲁!

“我下次注意。”


End file.
